jumpspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Events at Proxima Centauri
everyone wrapped up the things they were doing on Mars or Aries Station - the ship left Aries and headed to the general location of the Alderson Point - they took sensor readings and did astrogation calculations to find the exact position of the Alderson Point - the Alderson Jump Drive started powering up successfully - a 60,000 tonne ship (the size of of a naval cruiser) with some sort of stealth technology (think more like an F117 and not a Klingon cloaking device) was able to close to within Long Range and fired 80 RAD missiles towards the Endeavor - the captain (Raven running Jeremy) made the decision to go against company orders and engage the jump drive - nothing happened. doh! - Buzzy (Hans running) was able to use his Mechanic skill to find an intentionally shorted circuit and fix it rapidly - the Jump drive engaged and everyone was instantly transported to Proxima Centauri - everyone had an extreme version of motion sickness. most recovered after a few minutes with no side effects. - Nate started picking up fragments of peoples' thoughts. - Charles started hearing voices in his head from multiple people at once. - And Buzzy accidentially started making things move with his mind. - Those three have developed a form of Psionics. Nate has a score of 6 in Telepathy, Charles has a 7 in Clairvoyance, and Buzzy has a 12 !! in Telekensis. Remember, being unskilled in it means they get a DM -3 on all rolls currently. - They crew explored the new stellar system. Proxima is a Red Dwarf and the entire system with all it's planets would easily fit inside the orbit of Earth around Sol. - only one moon looked interesting with some strange markings on the surface though it was a lifeless rock - the crew detected a large ship in an elongated orbit tumbling around Proxima. they moved in to investigate. - the ship was a giant cylinder 1,000,000 tonnes in mass, 3 kilometers long, and about 3/4 of a kilometer in diameter. - Mark, Raven, Nate, and Hans boarded the ship. Raven was able to decipher a lot of the markings and writing using her linguistics skill, electronics(comp) skill, and the database for the "Galactic" language that she was given from things found on the "Discovery" ship. - the crew found the cryogenic pods of many frozen aliens that looked like large walking shrimps. And Raven started downloading the ship’s entire database onto her data pad. (Which by the way, the database references 50,000 Set’Awa in cryogenic sleep.) - after exploring for a while longer Raven attempted to turn on a panel in the Life Support room. a countdown started with a code request. she attempted to start running away. doors opened and two [[Set'Awa Security Spider Robot|'Set'Awa Security Spider Robot']]s came out and started moving towards her. - Raven dodged the two spider droids and got out of the way as Hans swung his gauss rifle in and destroyed the both with one auto fire shot. - the group found the Slave Deck where 5000 Human and Vargr slaves had been frozen. It was the lowest deck and had suffered a lot of damage. Between the impact damage and broken cryoberths, only about 1000 were still alive. - the crew awoke one human (John Reikerk) and one Vargr (Brad Pitbull). Most of the slaves appear to be docile and many show signs of lobotomies. - spare parts were stripped from the ship in order to repair the Endeavor. - a “black globe generator” was detached from the ship and brought back to the Endeavor. - the alien ship was pushed into a vector that would eventually spiral it into Proxima Centauri (the local star). - the crews all returned to the Endeavor and started making repairs.- the Set'Awa ship was stripped some more and sent spiraling into the sun - from the ship was taken, 6 Vargr sized combat armor suits, 1 PGMP, 6 Heavy ACR's, 1 Black Globe Generator, 1 living human, 1 living Vargr, 2 dead Set'Awa, spare parts for two attempts at fixing the Jump Drive, all of the non-encrypted files from the ship's database (including a detailed star chart with all known jump tunnels from 300 years ago). - the jump drive was fixed on the second attempt - investigation into the sabotage of the Jump Drive pointed to three possible NPC's - interrogation of Jonathan Crusher determined he was an accomplish (doctored the video feeds) for the main conspirator Tammy Withey. - Tammy attempted to leave the Endeavor and steal the cutter. several crew ran to cut her off while the bridge attempted to lock her out of the airl lock controls. a fight ensued. Mark was wounded by a sharp strike to the groin with the stock of a rifle. Nate was shot at but missed. A small breach in the hull was opened. Tammy was subdued and the hole repaired. - Raven successfully operated on Tammy who was close to death. Nate attempted first aid on Mark but was only partially successful (he recovered more over the next several days under Raven's care) - The ship proceeded back to the Alderson Point and prepared to jump back to Sol. - Captain Jeremy started discussions about what to expect on the other side of the jump point. - it was decided not to jump until the Black Globe Generator was installed and functioning on the Endeavor.